outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Written in My Own Heart's Blood/Minor characters
A list of minor characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood. These include characters that were only mentioned, or played some marginal role in the narrative. (m) = mentioned only ‡ = based on someone Diana Gabaldon knows † = based on real historical figure A *'Mrs. Madge Abbott' – Brothel owner in Philadelphia and Jane's former employer. *'Gail Abernathy' – Joe Abernathy's wife. *'Private Billy Adams' – Young soldier at Battle of Monmouth. Claire treats his wounded arm. *'Viscount Almerding' – Owner of a game preserve near Earlingden and a friend of Benjamin Grey, who often hunted there with his cousin William Ransom. *'Corporal Anderson' – Soldier who helps William on the quay during the evacuation of Philadelphia. *'Annabelle' – The Frasers' new jenny mule and companion to Clarence. *'Annie and Senga' – Housemaids in Brian Fraser's home, Lallybroch. B *'† John Bartram' – (1699–1777) Founder of Bartram's Garden, outside Philadelphia; known as the father of American botany. *'Sissy Bartram' – Daughter of John Bartram. *'Young Mr. Bartram' – Son of John Bartram. *'Mr. Belden' – Mule skinner who stole Clarence from Germain and who suffers a nasty bite from the mule. *'Judah Bixby' – One of the lieutenants under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Tench Bledsoe' – Edward Shippen's young cousin. Benedict Arnold, a friend of the Shippen family, comes on their behalf to ask Claire to tend Mr. Bledsoe, who has been attacked by the Sons of Liberty. *'Zeke Bowen' – A householder outside Philadelphia, to whose house Natty Bumppo takes Corporal Woodbine's militia company while Woodbine himself escorts his prisoner, Lord John Grey, to Colonel Smith. *'Sarah Bradshaw' – Wife of a slave owner Phillip Bradshaw, she brings her very young house slave, Sophronia, to Claire for treatment after a childbirth injury. *'Joseph Brewer' – Dr. McEwan's friend and shooting companion. *'Ginger, Tisha and Sheena Buchan' – Children of Fiona and Ernie. *'Joe Buckman' – A militiaman. C *'Sir Henry Calder' – Commander of the Forty-ninth Regiment. *'† Lt. Col. Archibald Campbell' – (unknown) Commander of the Seventy-first Foot, Fraser's Highlanders, during the brief Battle of Savannah. *'Geordie Carmichael' – The man who raped Jenny's daughter, Maggie, and brother to Maggie's husband, Paul. *'Paul Carmichael' – Maggie Murray's lawful husband. *'Wally Carmichael' – The child conceived through rape but raised as Maggie and her husband Paul's true child. *'Phineas Graham Caulfield' – A prominent Philadelphia Loyalist who tries to come to Hal's aid when the latter has an asthma attack in the street. *'Mr. and Mrs. Chenowyth' – The Chenowyths are the family with whom Claire is temporarily billeted at Coryell's Ferry, when she and Jamie rendezvous there with Washington's troops. *'Chrissy' – A maidservant in the Shippen household. *'Lieutenant Corey' – A Middlebrook Encampment officer who may have lied about Benjamin Grey's death while a prisoner at the encampment. *'Captain Craddock' – One of the captains under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Captain Crosbie' – One of General Clinton's aides. *'Anthony Cumberpatch' – The farmer who won J. W. MacKenzie's dog tags in a dice game. *'Mrs. Cumberpatch' – The wife of Anthony Cumberpatch. D *'Mr. and Mrs. Davison' – Loyalist stable owners in Philadelphia. *'Colonel Desplains' – William's senior officer. *'† Admiral d'Estaing' – (1729–1794) An admiral of the French navy sailing to aid the Continental forces. *'Doreen' – A housemaid at Lord John's residence on Chestnut Street in Philadelphia. *'† Captain Duncan Drummond' – One of Sir Henry Clinton's senior aides-de-camp, who berates William for the loss of William's gorget. *'Mr. Dunphy' – Former Philadelphia resident and Loyalist printer, was Fergus's competition. E *'Eevis' – Large, aggressive farm dog set on Roger and Buck by a farmer while they're hunting Roger's dad. *'Anne Endicott' – Elder daughter of the Endicotts. *'Margaret "Peggy" Endicott' – Age nine, the youngest of the Endicott children. *'Mr. Endicott' – Loyalist traveling out of Philadelphia with the British army. *'Mrs. Endicott' – Wife of Mr. Endicott. *'Sally Endicott' – Middle daughter of the Endicotts. *'Esmeralda' – Mandy's red-haired rag doll. *'Madame Eulalie' – An upper-scale seamstress in Charleston, South Carolina, hired to sew maternity clothes for Amaranthus Grey. *'Captain Thomas Evans' – One of William's fellow officers and tentmates on the road to Monmouth. F *'Mr. Ferguson' – The solicitor who employs young Buck MacKenzie as his clerk. *'Reverend Mortimer Figg' – Husband of Mrs. Figg, Lord John's housekeeper in Philadelphia. *'Corporal Filmer' – One of the militia company belonging to Captain Craddock (who is killed in the Battle of Monmouth). *'Major Findlay' – A British army officer who sends William's groom, Colenso Baragwanath, in search of William. *'Mary Finlay' – The young girl caught in a compromising position with Donald McAllister. *'Flying Arrow' – Mohawk warrior killed during Roger's rescue from the Kahnyen'kehaka and whose place Ian takes. *'Lieutenant Harry Foster' – Foster delivers an order from Sir Henry Clinton to William, who decides to ignore said order. *'† Archibald Fraser' – (unknown) Younger brother and Young Simon's heir, also died childless. G *'Gabriel' – Young soldier in love with and accompanying Sally-Sarah and her brother, Phillip. *'Mrs. and Miss Gardner Gardner' – dependents of British military evacuating Philadelphia. *'Gershon' – One of the American militia under the command of Corporal Woodbine. *'Gibbs' – Whisky maker from Aberdeenshire in Scotland. (Named in compliment to Mike Gibb, creator and lyricist of Outlander: The Musical CD.) *'Goose-Girl' – A young girl tending geese that struck William Ransom calling him a bastard after he kicked a cobblestone startling her geese. *'† Gen. Nathanael Greene' – Washington's quartermaster, an important Revolutionary general, and a friend of Jamie's. A lapsed Quaker, he advises Jamie on the form and customs of Quaker weddings. *'Corporal Joshua Greenhow' – One of Jamie's militiamen who is injured. *'† Major General Charles Grey' – (1729–1807) British leader of a nocturnal attack known as the Paoli Massacre. *'Joe Grume' – An acquaintance of Germain's, who (with his friend Shecky Loew) throws rocks and dirt clods at the Duke of Pardloe's sedan chair, until Germain threatens them. *'Captain Bob Guthrie' – One of the captains under Jamie's command at Monmouth. H *'Mester Hacffurthe' – The Northumbrian man who found part of Jerry MacKenzie's flight harness. *'Gabriel Hardman' – Missing husband of Silvia Hardman. *'Prudence, Patience and Chastity Hardman' – Children of Silvia. *'Silvia Hardman' – A Quaker widow who reluctantly hosts a meeting of George Washington's generals before the Monmouth campaign. Jamie, who has been reluctantly compelled to attend the meeting by Dan Morgan, and even more reluctantly compelled to accept appointment as a field general by Washington himself, rises to leave the meeting only to find himself immobilized by a back spasm. He remains with Friend Silvia and her three young daughters for two days before recovering enough to make his way to Philadelphia and Claire. *'Captain Harkness' – A captain of dragoons with depraved tastes. On a drunken evening before the British army leaves Philadelphia, William rouses from a stupor to hear Harkness regaling his companion with comments regarding what he intends to do to one of the young whores present. Revolted by the man's crudeness and open cruelty, William is further shocked to realize that the target of Harkness's desires is Arabella-Jane, the whore with whom William suffered an unfortunate encounter the day before. Moved by a mixture of chivalry and guilt, William takes Jane for the night in order to keep her out of Harkness's clutches. Much later in the story, William meets Jane and her younger sister, Frances (Fanny), and learns that Harkness had contracted with the madam of the brothel for Fanny's maidenhead. Unable to bear the thought of her sister being defiled by Harkness, Jane stabbed the brute and fled with her sister. *'Mr. Hebden' – A volunteer under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Dr. Hebdy' – A Philadelphia physician, summoned by a bystander when the Duke of Pardloe suffers an asthma attack in the street. *'Mr. Hennings' – A Philadelphia Loyalist who tries to persuade William to allow his bond servants to be removed on the single, very crowded ship available during the evacuation of Philadelphia. *'Lieutenant Herbert' – One of the officers under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Heughan' – Blacksmith in Freehold; named in compliment to actor Sam Heughan after he was cast as Jamie Fraser in the Starz TV show. *'Corporal Higgins' – Soldier who helps William on the quay during the evacuation of Philadelphia. *'Wee Rob Higgins' – The son born to Amy and Bobby Higgins. *'Dr. William Hunter' – Another distant relative to Denzell and Rachel. He is also midwife to Charlotte, the Queen of England. I *'Iris' – A tall, thin black whore in Savannah, who accompanies her colleague Molly to Claire for pox cures. J *'Mr. Jameson' – Elderly apothecary in Savannah with a pleasant working relationship with Claire and a good memory of his customers. *'Mr. Nigel Jameson' – Grandson of the apothecary's founder, he lets Claire know that pre-made ether is available for her surgery and is a great cure for seasickness. *'Zebedee Jeffers' – William's new groom. *'Major Jenkins' – A soldier who recognizes Arabella-Jane from the Philadelphia brothel where fellow soldier Harkness was killed; he has her arrested for murder. *'Dr. Jernigan' – A Philadelphia Loyalist. *'Mary Jernigan' – Daughter of Dr. Jernigan, she is also a friend of Anne Endicott and is described by William as "a flirtatious blond piece." *'Mr. Johansen' – One of Fergus's correspondents, who regularly provides news for L'Oignon. K *'Mrs. Kelleher' – Fiona and Ernie Buchan's elderly neighbor in Inverness. Fiona sends Jem running to Mrs. Kelleher's house to call the police when Rob Cameron shows up at the Buchans' house. *'Captain Kirby' – One of the captains under Jamie's command at Monmouth. L *'Stuart Lachlan' – Fellow historian and friend of Reverend Wakefield, who shares an interest in the Lovat family. He somehow comes into a possession of a hand-drawn family tree, showing Jamie, Claire, and Brianna; this tree is discovered by Frank Randall, who encloses it with a note of warning to Brianna. *'† Lady Seaforth' – (unknown) The earl's wife who had the Brahan Seer burned to death. *'† Marquis de (aka Wee Gilbert) La Fayette' – (1757–1834) Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier. The young marquis was a favorite of George Washington's and accompanied him on the Monmouth campaign, where he first meets and befriends Claire. *'Mrs. Landrum' – The Fraser family's landlady in Savannah. *'Constable Laughlin' – WPC Laughlin escorts Brianna and her children back to Lallybroch after the attack by Rob Cameron and his companions. *'Captain Jared Leckie' – Surgeon with the Second New Jersey. Dr. Leckie gets off on the wrong foot with Claire while they treat patients during the Battle of Monmouth, though he later saves her life. *'† Major General Charles Lee' – (1732–1782) Known as Ounewaterika, or "Boiling Water," by his wife's family, the Mohawk. A career soldier with a mixed reputation, he takes service with the Continental army and becomes Washington's second in command prior to the Battle of Monmouth. *'Lenny Jr.' – Joe Abernathy's grandson. *'Shecky Loew' – An acquaintance of Germain's, who joins his friend Joe Grume in throwing dirt clods and stones at the Duke of Pardloe's sedan chair (and, incidentally, at Claire), until Germain threatens them off. M *'Major Robert MacCammon' – One of the officers under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Matthew MacDonald' – The young man with whom Rachel and Ian are staying on the Ridge; he notifies Claire that Rachel's water has broken. *'Private MacDonald' – One of the soldiers of the Fort William garrison, whom Roger and Brian meet on their visit to the fort. The private is suffering from a bad cold. *'Widow MacDowell' – A resident of Fraser's Ridge with whom Jenny Murray, Germain, and Fanny will stay when the family returns to the Ridge. *'Dr. MacFreckles' – A young freckled Scottish surgeon with the British army, so called by William. *'Mrs. Macken' – Wife of a Continental officer engaged in the Battle of Monmouth. Jamie carries a wounded Claire to Mrs. Macken's door, and she gives them shelter. Denzell Hunter uses her kitchen table for his surgery on Claire. *'† Kenneth MacKenzie' – (unknown) Known as the Brahan Seer. A famous Highland seer, born in the seventeenth century, he made numerous prophecies. He made one too many true ones, though, and was burned to death in a spiked barrel filled with tar by the wife of a Scottish nobleman who the Seer had prophesied was having affairs with other women. Among his lesser-known prophecies is a fragmentary reference to the Frasers of Lovat, with the cryptic statement that "the last of Lovat's line will rule Scotland." It's this statement that leads Geillis Duncan to decide to go after Brianna, once she's learned of Jamie's daughter's existence. *'Allie, Robby, Sandy, Stuart, and Josephine MacLaren' – Children of Angus and Maggie MacLaren. *'Angus MacLaren' – The reluctant host of Roger and Buck when Buck suffers a heart-related collapse during the search for Jem. MacLaren summons the local healer, Dr. Hector McEwan – who proves to be something more than just a healer. *'Maggie MacLaren' – Wife of Angus. *'Jock MacLeod' – The night watchman at the Loch Errochty Dam offices. Jem runs into him (literally) when he escapes from the tunnel. *'Mr. Maddox' – A volunteer under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Madras' – One of William's horses. *'Marilyn' – A friend of Mrs. Abernathy, Uncle Joe's wife. *'Marks' – Lord John's current valet, adequate but not the same high caliber as Tom Byrd. *'Donald McAllister' – The man Buck's wife, Morag, was really in love with and who loved her in return. *'Captain McCorkle' – One of the captains under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Dr. McGillis' – A doctor with the Continental army. *'Sergeant McLehose' – A British army soldier at the garrison commanded by Jack Randall. At dice, he wins a strange ornament bearing the name J. W. MacKenzie. *'Tom "Taggie" McTaggart' – Brian Fraser's hired hand at Lallybroch in 1739. *'Thomas Meleager' – Head of a Pennsylvania militia company at the Battle of Monmouth. *'Captain Randolph Merbling' – Young British officer who shares a tent with William before the Battle of Monmouth. *'Captain Mercer' – The other young British officer who shares a tent with William prior to the Battle of Monmouth. *'Miranda' – The mild-mannered, wide-backed bay mare William purchases before heading toward Middlebrook Encampment. *'Molly' – Irish-born whore in Savannah who's interested in obtaining pox cures from Claire prior to the British occupation. *'† Abigail Morgan' – (unknown) Daniel Morgan's common-law wife. *'Mortlake' – One of Captain Craddock's men. When Craddock is killed by a cannonball, leaving his two teenaged sons shocked and the rest of his men in turmoil, Jamie deputes Mortlake to take over as captain temporarily. *'Captain Moxley' – One of the captains under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Mr. Murphy' – Claire's first toothache patient in Savannah, who gratefully offers his vacant shop as a place for Claire to practice her craft. N *'Ned' – Bodyguard/bouncer at Magde's brothel, where William first meets Jane. O *'† James Oglethorpe' – (1696–1785) Founder and first royal governor of the colony of Georgia. *'Father O'Neill' – Of St. George's Church in Philadelphia; he oversees Henri-Christian's funeral service. *'Lieutenant Lewis Orden' – One of the lieutenants under Jamie's command. *'Colonel Owen' – Commander of an artillery company at Monmouth. P *'Mrs. Lulu Peabody' – A very drunk and very pregnant woman at Coryell's Ferry. Claire takes care of her while having a long discussion with Dorothea and Rachel. *'Simon Peabody' – The husband of Lulu Peabody. *'Phillip' – Wounded Loyalist suffering from heatstroke, brother of Sally-Sarah. *'Jonas Phillips' – Fergus and Marsali's Jewish neighbor, whose children often played with Henri-Christian. *'Sam Phillips' – The son of Jonas Phillips and neighbor of Fergus and Marsali; he unknowingly finds the Fraser stash of gold, disguised as lead type for the press. *'Mr. Phillipson' – A militiaman and tailor from Morristown. *'† Molly Pitcher' – (1754–1832) Nickname for Mary Ludwig Hays; said to have been at the Battle of Monmouth, supplying water to the Continental troops and helping with cannon duty when needed. *'Aunt Platt' – Mrs. Endicott's sister living in New York. *'† Major Mark Prevost' – (1736–1781) Commander of a British company from Florida, marching north to join forces with Colonel Campbell to take Savannah. Q *'Mr. and Mrs. Quarton' – Farmers where Jerry was caught stealing food. They imprison Jerry in their cow byre, from which he's rescued by Roger and Buck. R *'Granny Racket' – Local (Northumbrian) healer and herb woman. *'Lieutenant Rendill' – Soldier helping William on the quay during the evacuation of Philadelphia. *'Ridley' – Young man who shows Roger and Buck the location of the standing stones that they suspect Jerry MacKenzie came through. *'Captain Ronson' – One of the officers at the Continental encampment at Middlebrook, the American settlement where William goes in hopes of gaining information regarding his cousin Benjamin, who was reported to have died there as a prisoner of war. *'Roscoe' – Lord John's dachshund. *'Lieutenant Roswell' – Young British army officer sent by General Clinton to Lord John's house in search of him. Failing to find his lordship, he escorts Claire to Clinton's office. S *'Sally-Sarah' – Phillip's Patriot sister, requiring amputation of the arm after a grenade blast. *'Lieutenant Schnell' – Jamie's aide-de-camp at Monmouth. *'† Earl of Seaforth' – A patron of the Brahan Seer, and responsible for some of the Seer's prophecies being written down to edify future ages. *'Abe Shaffstall' – A militiaman who kindly shares food and drink with Lord John, after he is discovered by the Reverend Woodsworth's militia company. *'† Edward Shippen' – (1729–1806) Philadelphia Loyalist and father of Peggy Shippen. *'Mrs. (Zachary) Simpson' – Wife of the farmer storing Jamie's printing press, and breeder of the short-legged chicken known as the Scots Dumpy. *'Zachary Simpson' – A farmer outside Savannah, Georgia, hired by Richard Bell to store Jamie's printing press in his barn. *'Sister Amos' – The head nurse when Claire was a nurse during WWII. *'Colonel Watson Smith' – Smith is a turncoat, a British officer who has taken service with the Continental army. Lord John meets him when the militiamen who took him from Jamie Fraser bring him to their commanding officer – Smith, whom Lord John last met over cucumber sandwiches in his sister-in-law's drawing room. *'Sophronia' – Young slave belonging to Mr. Bradshaw; she suffers from an embarrassing fistula that occurred while she attempted to give birth to her owner's child. *'Mr. Sorrel' – A Philadelphia neighbor of Fergus's family, and also an annoying and ardent admirer of Fergus's wife, Marsali. *'Mrs. Sprocket' – Wife of William Sprocket. *'William Sprocket' – A Quaker; he and his wife were forced from meeting, but they support Denzell and Dottie (and Rachel and Ian) in their desire to marry. *'Herman Stoelers' – The lean, pleasant manager of Beardsley's Trading Post in the backcountry of the Carolina mountains. *'Lord Sutherland' – A friend of William's, an officer with the British troops withdrawing from Philadelphia. William asks Sutherland's groom to tend his horses so that his own groom, Zeb, can go to the surgeon to have a horse bite dressed. T *'General Henry Taylor' – A field general of militia, who inconveniently dies just as the British prepare to withdraw from Philadelphia, prompting George Washington to promote Jamie Fraser to general. *'Thomas' – One of Dougal MacKenzie's men in 1739, when Dougal is summoned by Angus MacLaren to come and have a look at the two suspicious strangers: Roger and Buck. *'Will Tranter' – A locksmith near Lallybroch. Brianna calls him to come and change the locks at the estate, following Rob Cameron's intrusion, but Tranter leaves a note saying that he's been delayed on another job. This causes Bree to take the children to Fiona for safekeeping. *'Tweedledum & Tweedledee' – Claire's nicknames for the chairmen (apparently brothers) who carry Hal's sedan chair in Philadelphia. U V *'Visigoth; Goth' – One of William's horses. A massive gelding, Goth carries William to battle at Monmouth. When William is thumped over the head and thrown off a bridge by Hessian mercenaries, Goth goes missing but is retrieved by Banastre Tarleton, who returns him to William. *'† General Wilhelm von Knyphausen' – (1716–1800) Commander of a body of Hessian troops under the overall command of Sir Henry Clinton. *'† Captain von Munchausen' – (1720–1797) One of Sir Henry Clinton's aides-de-camp at the time of the Battle of Monmouth. He's better known as a teller of extravagant tales and has given his name to an interesting psychological disorder in consequence. W *'† General Wade' – Referenced by Roger Wakefield during his search for Jem, as he trudges the Highlands of Scotland. The Irish general had been charged with building roads through the Highlands earlier in the eighteenth century. *'Grannie Wallace' – Mother of Mrs. MacLaren. *'† General George Washington' – (1732–1799) A veteran of the French and Indian Wars and one of the Founding Fathers; when the Second Continental Congress convened in Philadelphia in 1775, he was appointed commander in chief of the Continental army, and in 1787 was elected as first U.S. president. *'Mrs. Weisenheimer' – A German patient in Savannah whom Claire diagnosed as suffering from gallstones. *'Becky Wemyss' – Rob Cameron's cousin and one of the dancers at the stones at Craigh na Dun. *'Mr. Whelan' – A volunteer under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Captain Whewell' – One of the captains under Jamie's command at Monmouth. *'Colonel Wilbur' – The officer for whom Ian will be scouting at the Battle of Monmouth. *'Mrs. Wilkins' – Mother with a teething son. Claire has a major difference of opinion with Captain Leckie, a Continental army surgeon, regarding what ails the boy. *'Peter Wilkins' – Teething baby who also has an ear infection, according to Claire. *'Horatio Wilkinson' – A young Continental soldier who brings a wounded friend to Claire for treatment during the Battle of Monmouth. *'Annie Wilson' – Young Tammas's mother. *'Mr. Wilson' – Annie's husband and Tammas's father. *'Tammas Wilson' – A two-year-old child on Fraser's Ridge who is suffering from pinworms and has spread it to his entire family. *'Corporal Jethro Woodbine' – With Dunning's Rangers. Corporal Woodbine and his men take custody of Lord John Grey following his fight with Jamie Fraser outside Philadelphia and turn him over to Colonel Watson Smith. *'Reverend Peleg Woodsworth' – Captain of the Sixteenth Pennsylvania militia. His men discover Lord John following his escape from Captain Smith and, taking him for an escaped prisoner from the British army, free him from his fetters and induct him into the American militia. *'Herman Wurm' – Formerly Hermione Kuykendall, now bodyguard/bouncer for Mrs. Sylvie and her brothel. *'Trask Wurm' – Formerly Ermintrude Kuykendall, now bodyguard/bouncer for Mrs. Sylvie and her brothel. X Y Z Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Minor characters